Elegantly Broken
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Siguen casi igual de rotos por dentro, pero ahora al menos tienen a alguien con quien compartir eso. —Drabble, Charlie/Sally. Colaboración con Analu Cullen. Para Robin.


**Título:** Elegantly Broken

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians/Twilight

**Pairing**: Sally/Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Charlie es mío, digan lo que digan *loabraza*, aunque esa tal Meyer tenga los derechos y blabla. Sally es de Rick Riordan (L). La canción pertenece a Cain's Offering:3

**Summary: **Siguen casi igual de rotos por dentro, pero ahora al menos tienen a alguien con quien compartir eso. —Drabble, Charlie/Sally. Colaboración con Analu. Para Robin.

**Nota Anna**: Todo comenzó cuando yo era joven y me quedé despierta hasta las 7 de la mañana y me dije 'Ellos serían tan awesome juntos, escribiré de ellos.' y lo hice y luego Analu me ayudo a terminarlo y fin(?) :D. Fue tan fácil terminarlo, porque, aunque Analu diga lo contrario, las partes que escribió ella son las más awesome *nods*. Analuteamo(L). Para mi espo, Robin, porque le prometí 247380942 cosas a cambio de su nombre real, ily, espo:3.

**Nota Analu**: Bueno, me siento como la mierda(?) Van a ser las tres de la mañana, y you know. Pero fue divertido, enserio. Trabajar con Annie siempre lo es, la maldita perra es tan fnbgehrber y la amo mucho. Espero que mis partes no hayan quedado tan caca —se que quedaron asi— y todo eso. casi es un long fic, y aja. Dejen review, porque se que les va a encantar : D

* * *

**Elegantly Broken**

(_Cafesitodeldia & Analu Cullen_)

:-:

«Just give yourself to me, together we can will be, so elegantly broken.»

:-:

**I.-**

Sally nunca pensó en mudarse, abandonar New York y dejar todo lo que vivió allí atrás (excepto a Percy, porque él era lo mejor de todo, pero ahora con el campamento prácticamente no lo veía).

Pero lo hizo; se mudó.

Creyó que Forks sería una buena elección. Un drástico cambio de clima y el hecho de alejarse (pero de cierta manera aún estar cerca) de Poseidon, fue lo que la convenció de que sí, una buena elección definitivamente.

Hasta que llegó allí.

No es que no le gustara, porque era hermoso, todo verde y demás. Pero la lluvia no paraba y la podía escuchar caer sobre su techo y había algo en eso que le molestaba (pero claro que no era que el sonido del agua le recordara a Poseidon, no, no; eso lo había superado hace muchos años), aunque algunas veces la ayudaba a dormir. Pero estaba decidida a quedarse, a demostrar que Percy estaba equivocado al decirle que extrañaría demasiado a NY y volvería en cualquier momento.

Ella iba a permanecer justo ahí, salir y disfrutar lo más que pueda.

**II.-**

Gente nueva no llega con frecuencia a Forks, así que cuando Charlie se enteró que una mujer había comenzado a vivir en una de las pocas casas sin habitantes que había en el pequeño pueblo, él supo que bastaría no más de un día para que comenzaran a llegar rumores sobre ella.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Para el final de ese mismo día, cuando él se disponía a abandonar la comisaría para ir a, su ahora vacía de nuevo, casa, ya habían venido a decirle algo.

Charlie suspiró. Su pueblo se había convertido en una especie de revista de chismes gigante y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo (y el saber que mucho de eso se debía a su hija, hacía que le gustara mucho menos).

Él sabía que la terminaría conociendo tarde o temprano y aún no decidía si eso era bueno o malo.

**III.-**

Cuando Sally conoció a Charlie, casi quiso reírse. Porque cuando supo que aún había un Sheriff en Forks, supuso que no sería como en las películas que acostumbraba ver su padre; pero se equivocó, o algo así, porque Charlie se veía igual a uno de ellos. Cuando Sally conoció a Charlie, él iba saliendo de la comisaría para irse a su casa, sintiéndose cansado (viendo el camino bajo sus pies y el pequeño tramo hacia su carro, un poco borrosos), y chocando con ella en el recorrido.

«Lo siento» murmuró él.

«Está bien» dijo ella.

Y fue todo.

(O tal vez no)

**IV.-**

La segunda vez que la ve es casi peor que la primera. Ocurre prácticamente igual, él camina de espaldas, ella está de lado, no la ve y casi caen. Para este punto a Sally estaba casi acostumbrada, sí, _casi_.

«Hola» Dijo ella, cuando se aseguraba de que él estaba bien y ella misma también.

Charlie murmuró algo parecido a «Hmfla» mientras sus mejillas se volvían un poco rojas. Él siempre era seguro cuando traía el uniforme, se sentía bien, como si ése fuera su verdadero yo, pero esa mujer lo ponía nervioso y eso lo hacía volver a ser el Charlie a quien Renée abandonó. Porque sí, Charlie la reconoció y no sabía si pensar que era algo positivo o no.

«Lo siento» Se disculpó él, evitando mirarla e intentando alejarse para poder llegar a su casa y tomar una de sus cervezas del refrigerador y surmirse en una casi inconsciencia mientras veía a medias cualquier partido que encontrara en la tele.

«Soy Sally, por cierto» Dije ella, antes de marcharse sin esperar respuesta por parte de Charlie.

Y él sonrió levemente antes de emprender camino hacia su casa.

**V.-**

Se encuentran un par de veces más, sin chocar ni nada parecido, gracias a los Dioses (pero cuando Sally piensa eso para su desgracia su mente se concentra en un Dios en particular y ella se regaña mentalmente).

(De nuevo)

Sally parece haberse habituado con rapidez al pueblo y aunque a veces no puede evitar pensar en Poseidon (generalmente cuando Percy habla con ella o aparece en medio del océano cuando ella va a la playa) e incluso en Gabe (pero eso es sólo porque se esfuerza en no pensar en P.) (sí, ahora se ha dicho que ni siquiera pensará en su nombre, para que sea más fácil mantener sus pensamientos alejados de él), ciertas veces; le va bien.

A ella incluso le está gustando el pueblo y aún no logra creerlo del todo.

**VI.-**

«Yo soy Charlie» Murmura él cuando se la vuelve a encontrar cerca de la comisaría. Nunca se lo había dicho aunque se habían visto con anterioridad, siempre se quedaba un poco atontado. Las palabras siempre se atoraban en su garganta, pero ahora había logrado decirlo, y se sintió ligeramente estúpido por no haberlo dicho antes.

«Mucho gusto, Charlie» ella sonríe, así, dulce y suave, y le recuerda ligeramente a Renée, cuando ella era suya. Algo se remueve en su interior, y el corazón le tiembla. Pero le agrada la sensación, y no es como otras veces. Sally le infunde confianza y hay algo, diminuto, una vocecita, que le dice «es ella, es ella».

Él sólo la ignora.

**VII.-**

Se encuentran de nuevo al día siguiente. Es como si el universo hubiera decidido que sí o sí se tenían que ver todos los días. Y no es que ninguno de los dos se queje.

«Buenos días, Charlie» Sonríe Sally (algunos podrían jurar que se está sonrojando, pero no, eso no puede ser).

Charlie sí que lo hace.

Farfulla un «'Nos 'ías» que Sally termina no entendiendo, pero interpretándolo como un saludo.

Caminan, de nuevo, y saben que es sólo un saludo. Un buenos días, un hola, y luego las palabras mueren, a veces incluso antes de que salgan de sus bocas. Pero Charlie guarda eso, las imágenes, como fotografías olvidadas, las palabras como canción de disco rayado, y luego se da cuenta que es un poco torpe, pero no se detiene, porque la mandita voz le esta diciendo que es ella, y ella, y sólo ella.

Comienza a pensar, que quizá, es verdad.

**VIII.-**

Cuando Charlie se decide a preguntarle si saldría con él, ella se adelanta y eso sólo hace que Sally le recuerde un poco más a Renée.

Se encuentran en la calle, como es habitual y después de los saludos de siempre, ella lo dice. Se lo dice como si fuer algo que se le hubiera ocurrido en ese momento (cuando lo cierto es que lleva días pensando en ello, desvelándose incluso y reprochándose por lo tonta que puede llegar a ser) y Charlie jura que en ese momento el aire mismo lo asfixiará.

Respira una, dos veces, sonriendo avergonzadamente cuando le dice que «Claro», que «estaría bien».

Estaría mejor que bien.

**IX.-**

Es ridículo, se dice, una y otra vez. Es sólo una cita, ¿por qué está así? Le parece completamente patético que las manos le suden, y un sonrojo permanente juguetee en sus mejillas. Pero entonces la ve, tan linda, tan simple, y ya no siente más nervios. Sally trae un pantalón, y una blusa, como cualquier otro día, pero se ve completamente hermosa, piensa Charlie, preciosa.

Se saludan, y ella tartamudea, a veces, cuando habla, y él la escucha. Toda ella es fascinante. Su manera de ver el mundo, su manera de ser, tan única y sencilla.

Charlie cree que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no se siente incómodo con la presencia de alguien y que habla en serio. Él le cuenta pequeñas cosas y ella hace lo mismo. Le dice que tiene una hija, le cuenta muchas cosas de Bella (exceptuando ese detallito de que ella y su esposo y su hija son vampiros, él no quiere asustarla) y ella hace lo mismo, le habla de Percy, cómo fue la vida desde que conoció a Poseidon hasta ese momento (claro que ella también omite el pequeño detalle de que tuvo un amorío con un Dios griego y que por ello su hijo es un semidios y tiene que vivir en un campamento).

Charlie no quiere que termine, en serio, pero ella debe irse.

Sally lo besa en la mejilla y él instantáneamente está más rojo que nunca.

**X.-**

Salen un par de veces más y cuando alguno de los dos cree que no pueden hablar de nada más, se vuelven a ver nuevamente y la conversación fluye como siempre. Desde las cosas más idiotas («Sí, Charlie, juro que el agua está mojada») hasta el más mínimo problema que tuvieron en sus vidas.

Pero no es hasta la quinta cita (sí, quinta. Lo saben porque son de ese tipo de cosas que se saben simplemente porque sí, no porque alguno de ellos las hubiera estado contando, ¡claro que no!) que Charlie la besa. Y aunque es sólo un roce de sus labios esa voz que creyó que había desaparecido de su cabeza vuelve y repite con más fuerza ese molesto (y cierto) «es ella, es ella».

Y es cuando Charlie se da cuenta de que sí, lo es.

Siguen casi igual de rotos por dentro, pero ahora al menos tienen a alguien con quien compartir eso.


End file.
